


Does Your Heart Beat Faster

by MarvelousAndProud



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 11th Doctor, Short One Shot, doctor who - Freeform, point of view is from the creature the doctor faces!, writer-created creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAndProud/pseuds/MarvelousAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do we fear the dark?  What even is fear?  The better question is what are the Fear.  The 11th Doctor meets one such creature.  This ficlet is from the Fear's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Heart Beat Faster

When I was a small girl I met a man. I cried out for help, and there he came. He asked what troubled me; he said that he was the Doctor and that he could help. I spun him a lie, filled with truth. 'They call themselves the Fear, because to them; no other creature deserves the title.'

The odd man kept his gaze at the ground deep in thought. 'I've never heard of them,' he admitted and I knew he was mine. As he looked down he couldn't see the slow, small smile that crept across the face I wore. 

I resumed my role as the scared little girl and continued. 'They are like the spiders that crawl into your bed as you sleep. You turn on the light and pull back the sheets, but there is nothing out of the ordinary or so it seems. That is till you try to return to your slumber, only to feel them crawl all over your skin. The feeling stops when you open your eyes, but sleep doesn't come to you that way. You fight off the feeling as long as you can until your lids start to droop and sleep takes you, as do the spiders, as do the Fear.'

A shiver visibly traveled down the Doctor's spine, 'so they are spiders?' My shrill laugh echoed at the silly remark. 

'No my dear Doctor, they are darkness, or rather the demons that claim the dark,' my borrowed voice corrected. They are the hand that grips your heart as you rush to turn on the light. They are the reason you run up the last few steps of a dark stairwell, because they are still at the bottom watching you leave. Whenever you are alone in the dark, do you feel a certain presence? Not a pleasant one at that, it's icy and whispering. The Fear call out to you, loud enough that they are heard, but soft enough that the word itself is not clear. In the back of your mind you suspect that it's your own name and it is. 

'They are like the monsters that dwell under your bed, the ghostly hands that reach for your ankles to pull you under. The only difference is that We reside in your head.' 

The Doctor finally looked me in the eyes and his voice shook as he realized the truth. 'You said....We,' he spoke barely above a whisper. That's all it took to make his soul mine. After all the eyes are the windows to the soul. So I left the small human child, discarded like a piece of trash. What use was she to me? I was a Timelord now. Imagine all the Fear I have spread; as a Timelord all of time and space are at my command. 

I write this to you, not for sport. You see if your heart beat even a little bit faster as you read; that was the Fear recognizing my words. You are one of us. 

So tell me mortal. Does your heart beat faster?


End file.
